Diversion
by TAKA-TAKA-TAKA
Summary: A little Casey/Tambi PWP. A long overdue story for a very good friend of mine. You know who you are :3 (NSFW)


"Knock, knock!"

Casey tapped the doorjamb with her foot, juggling a pair of wine glasses and a bottle of champagne.

Tambi glanced up absently, her brow furrowed. Her shirtsleeves were rolled up to the elbow, and there was a smudge of ink on her aquiline nose. She glanced at the bottle of champagne, and her eyebrows rose.

"What's the occasion?"

"I made dinner." Casey flashed her a wide, white smile. "I managed not to set the smoke alarms off this time, too. I thought maybe we could celebrate."

"Ah." Tambi raked a broad hand through her close-cropped hair. Paperwork was scattered all across her desk, charts and graphs and photographs Casey knew better than to look at too closely. "Is it that time already?"

She looked awfully tired. For a second or two her broad shoulders slumped, as she looked down at her work. Casey frowned and set the champagne aside, went to her and wrapped her slim arms around her neck.

"Teddy Bear?" She asked. "What's wrong?"

Tambi gave her a tired smile.

"Sometimes I miss the days when I was just hired muscle. Everything was a lot less...complicated." She traced the line of Casey's fingers, gentle. "Do you ever miss being just a CPA?"

"Oh, hell, no!" Casey laughed. "My life back then was so _boring_."

"But it was a lot safer."

Casey leaned closer, her eyes wicked, her soft lips brushing her ear.

"You know me, Teddy Bear. I'll take dangerous and fun over boring and safe, any day."

Tambi made a soft noise in the back of her throat, her fingers tightening on Casey's hand. Casey clinked the glasses she held together and grinned at her.

"Dinner's getting cold." She kissed her cheek, lingering. "You need to eat something besides energy bars and protein shakes sometimes, you know."

"This, coming from a personal trainer?"

"This, coming from your _girlfriend_. Come on."

They ate together in the kitchen, the last light of the day filtering through the broad bay windows that overlooked the beach below.

"So, my studio is starting to shape up pretty well," Casey told her, proud of herself. "We've gotten most of the fitness equipment in, and I think we're going to be able to open in a month or two, barring anything too crazy."

"Huh." Tambi was watching the sunset, looking distant.

"We're going to throw a big party," Casey said, trying to keep her voice light.

"Sure."

"We'll hire jugglers, monkeys, a drag queen, the whole nine yards. Maybe have some fireworks, even."

"Sounds good."

"Are you even _listening_ to me?" Casey demanded.

Tambi gave her a strained smile.

"Sorry, babe. You were talking about your stripper gym, right?"

"It's not a stripper gym," Casey snapped, exasperated. "It's an aerial fitness and acrobatics gym."

"Sorry."

Casey studied her, her brow creasing with worry. She knew that there were things Tambi couldn't tell her, or wouldn't tell her, both for her own safety and her sanity. But she'd never seen the other woman look so anxious before.

She reached across the table and took Tambi's broad, scarred hand in her own.

"Hey," she said. "If it would help you, you can tell me."

"It's...well." Tambi cleared her throat. "It's about us, actually."

Casey braced herself, plastered a smile on her face.

"Oh?" she asked.

She wasn't sure why, she thought, but her relationships never seemed to last as long as she wanted them too. She'd thought she'd had something special with Tambi...but well, at least they could just stay good friends, if nothing else.

"I have a present for you."

Casey blinked at her, startled. This wasn't what she'd been expecting at all.

"I'm not sure if you'll like it."

"Aw, if it's from you, Teddy Bear, I'm sure I'll love it!"

"Just...wait until you open it." Tambi pulled out her chair and kissed her shoulder, hesitant. "I...I hope you like it. It might be too much."

"Well, now you've got me curious!"

Casey took her hand, smiling bemusedly, let Tambi lead her into the bedroom. A small cedar box rested on the headboard. Tambi picked it up, turning it over in her hands.

"I...if you don't like it, you can tell me," she said, sounding almost shy. "Here."

"Oooh, what is it?" Casey squealed, delighted. "Jewelry? A necklace?"

She opened the box and stopped short. A slender collar was nestled in black velvet, silver glinting against black leather. She looked up, startled.

"A...a collar?"

"I...hell." Tambi sat down hard on the bed, ran a hand over her neck. "Shit. You don't like it."

"I..."

"I knew this was a bad idea. I'm sorry, this was stupid."

"No!" Casey snapped, startling her. "No, it's not stupid. It's...I just didn't know what to say."

"Because it was so weird? It's okay, you don't have to pretend you like it-"

"No. Because it's so _perfect."_

Tambi stared at her, her lips parted. Casey tipped her head back and kissed her, knelt on the floor and brushed her long blonde hair aside.

"Will you put it on for me?" She asked her shyly.

The look she was giving her, from under her lashes, set Tambi's heart pounding. She picked up the collar and slid a broad thumb over Casey's chin, tilting her head to the side. She buckled the collar, her hands shaking.

"There," she said nervously. "Does it feel okay? It's not too tight?"

"Oh." Casey ran her fingers over it, loving the way it hugged her neck. "Oh, yes. It's way more than okay." She looked up at the other woman, smiling. "How did you know, though? I've never really told you about how much I like...well, this kind of thing."

"You...uh...you left a few tabs open on your laptop one night." Tambi rubbed the back of her neck, embarrassed. "I didn't mean to snoop, but, well...what I saw...it was pretty hot. And I know you like it when I slap your butt, so...anyways, I did a bit of digging around online. I...I want to give you what you want."

"Aw, Teddy Bear! You're such a sweetie!" Casey scooched closer, slid her hands up Tambi's thighs. "But I want to _you_ to be happy, too. I don't _need_ this. You don't have to...to do this kind of thing with me, if you don't want to."

"I _do_ want to. I've...I've always wanted to. But I was so afraid, after I saw what Darcy Parker did to her girls-"

"But you're not Darcy Parker. Darcy Parker was a grade-A bitch!"

That was surprising, coming from Casey. Tambi had hardly ever known her to have a bad word for anybody. Casey's brow furrowed as she stared up at her, thoughtful.

"Though, if I was going to grade her, _I_ wouldn't give her an 'A', I'd give her an 'F'. Why do we say that, do you think? Is it because she-"

"Stop talking about Darcy."

"Yes, ma'am." Casey gave her a cheeky grin.

"Ma'am? Ooh, I think I kind of like that."

"Wanna find out what else you like?" Casey asked her slyly.

"Let's." Tambi's eyes moved over her, and she smiled, leaning back. "You can take off that ratty T-shirt and those teenybopper shorts, for a start."

Casey raised an eyebrow, slipping the shirt up over her head.

"Teenybopper?"

"Your shorts say 'juicy' on the ass, Casey! What the hell else am I supposed to call them?"

"Fair enough." She kicked the shorts to the side.

"Hmm. That's better. Come here."

Tambi hooked her finger through the silver loop on her collar, pulling her down for a kiss.

"I don't want to hurt you," she whispered, her voice rough.

"But I want you to."

"I don't know if you know what you're asking for."

"Yes. I do. I've done this before, you know." Casey smiled. "My safeword is 'bubblegum'."

"Ha! Yes, of course, it would be something like that, wouldn't it?" Tambi ran a thumb down her cheek, gentle, but she could feel the strength behind it. "You have to promise me you'll stop me, though...if I go to far."

"I promise."

"Good girl." Tambi's voice roughened again, dropping into a purr. "Bend over."

She bent over the bed, obedient, couldn't resist a delicious little shiver of anticipation.

"Yes. Perfect."

She felt Tambi's big, calloused hand slide over the curve of her cheek, caressing her, and she felt herself relax a bit, leaning against her. And then, abruptly, Tambi swatted her ass, hard enough to sting. Casey squeaked, startled, heard Tambi laugh.

"You're so adorable. I'm going to have fun with this."

Her hand slapped down again, harder. Casey gasped, her nipples tightening. Tambi smirked.

"You like this, don't you?" She tangled her fingers in her hair, lifted Casey's head and kissed her roughly. "God, you're such a slut."

"Oh...yes." Casey licked her lips, glancing back at her. "Yes, you're right."

"I want to hear it from you." Tambi spanked her again, three hard, swift blows that left her whimpering, practically drooling against the comforter. "Tell me what you are."

"I- nghhh!"

Another swat. Casey ground herself against the bed, panting.

"Say it!"

"I...I..."

"Say it, you dirty little thing!"

Another slap. Her ass was hot, stinging. She was going to be bruised and sore in the morning, she thought, delighted.

"I told you to say it!"

"I'm...I'm a slut!" Casey gasped. "Oh, oh god, yes, I'm such a fucking slut!"

"Hmmm." She felt Tambi stroke the back of her neck, toying with her collar. "Yes. You're _my_ slut."

"Why'd you stop?" Casey demanded, looking back at her.

"I haven't even really started yet." Tambi leaned down, sliding a hand up to her cunt, bit her ear hard enough to make her yelp. "I'm just getting warmed up."

"Oh!" Casey worked herself against her fingers, slipping her arms up around the other woman's strong neck. "Yes, please."

Tambi pulled her hand away, and Casey glared at her, pouting.

"Hey!"

Tambi dropped her onto the bed, grinned down at her,.

"Stay right there," she told her. "I want you kneeling. Just like that. Don't move."

Casey glanced over her shoulder at her, and Tambi pushed her head back, insistent.

"I said, don't move!"

She considered her for a moment, and then she pulled off her tie, wrapped it around Casey's eyes.

"There," she said, satisfied. "That's what you get."

Casey frowned, heard the sound of a belt being undone, the sound of a zipper. She bit her lip, excited.

"Oooh, you're wearing it, aren't you?" she gasped. "I didn't notice."

"I didn't say you could talk." Tambi rubbed lube onto the length of the strap-on, smirking. "This ought to shut you up."

She climbed onto the bed and pushed Casey over, onto her hands and knees, pushed the cock into her, taking it slow. Casey moaned, pushing back against her.

"Oh, it's the big purple one, isn't it?" She asked. "That's my _favorite._."

"Guess I was wrong," Tambi said, amused.

"Oh, faster! More!"

Tambi pulled out, and Casey groaned.

"What do you say?"

"Please?"

"I don't know..."

" _Please_. Please, you're going to drive me crazy!"

Tambi thrust the cock back into her, rougher this time.

"Babe, that's my line."

The strap-on had warmed to the temperature of her skin. It almost felt like the real thing, Casey thought, dazed. It was better than the real thing, when Tambi was behind it.

She heard a low buzz and raised her head, curious.

"What are you- oh!"

Tambi had found her vibrator on the bedside, had it cupped in her broad fingers against Casey's clit. She shuddered, pushing herself against the toy, against Tambi's hand.

"I want to see you come for me," Tambi panted. "I love the way you look, when I've finished you off."

"Oh, oh yes, anything, anything you want!"

Tambi slipped a hand under the collar, tugged at it, just hard enough to hurt a bit. Casey gasped, trying to pull away, forcing her hips back against the strap-on.

"Ohmygod, ohmygod, YES!" she cried, felt herself coming, her body clenching against the dildo.

"Hah." Tambi turned the vibe off and set it aside, stroking her hair, gentle. "You liked that, right?"

"What do you _think?_ " Casey grinned at her, pulling the tie aside. "I haven't been screwed like that in...well...ever."

"Good." Tambi smiled down at her, unbuckling the strap-on. "I...I want you to be happy. And satisfied. I know I'm not a man, of course, but-"

"Oh, Teddy Bear." Casey turned to her. "I love men, and women. I love _you_. Even if we never had sex, ever, I think I'd be happy with you."

"Huh. I don't know, I don't think I'd be."

Tambi started to buckle her pants, but Casey stopped her, her eyes wicked.

"I know," she purred.

"What are you..." Tambi started to ask her, backing away.

"I want to do something for you," Casey told her. "Please?"

She slid the suit pants down around Tambi's hips. The other woman wore a surprisingly feminine pair of black lace panties underneath the Armani. She hooked a thumb through the lace and tugged it gently down, looked up at her.

"Can I?" she asked her softly.

"I..." Tambi licked her lips. "Y-yes."

Casey had her pressed against the wall. She kissed her hip, the strong muscles of her stomach, trailing her mouth lower, her tongue tracing its way down. Tambi groaned, her scarred fists clenching, as Casey's tongue slipped into her.

"Oh, god," she whispered.

Casey looked up at her, her eyes half-closed. Tambi's head was thrown back, her throat working reflexively, her hands balled tight at her sides. She slipped a hand back to cup the other woman's ass, amazed, as always, at how tight and strong she was.

"Casey," Tambi said softly.

Her name, on her lips, almost sounded like a prayer. Casey slid a finger into her, stroking, as her tongue lapped at her clit, insistent. There were people, she knew, who would say her girlfriend wasn't really a woman- she was too strong, her manners too mannish. They didn't know her the way she did, she thought, would never hear the soft, desperate noises Tambi was making, her back against the wall.

"I love you," Casey whispered into her thigh.

She kissed her, felt Tambi shudder, turned her full attention to her clit again. Tambi's fingers tightened in her hair, and Casey moaned against her as her fingers twisted painfully. Tambi tensed against her, pulling her mouth closer, and Casey felt her shudder again, sag back against the wall.

"Oh, my god." Tambi covered her eyes with a broad hand, trying to get her breath back. "Casey!"

"Yes, I know, Teddy Bear." Casey wrapped her arms around her waist and leaned her head against her hip, smiling. "Feeling better?"

"Much." Tambi stroked her hair, gentle now. "I needed that."

"And I didn't even have to use my safeword."

"Hmm, you're right." Tambi smiled down at her, and Casey felt her heart heat faster. "Well...there's always next time."


End file.
